


I want you to

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: Face-fuckingHelen knows what she wants and she's not afraid to ask for it.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Kudos: 14





	I want you to

Helen had a sweet and unassuming way about her. She was soft and kind. The kind of person who kept granola bars in her car to give to homeless people on street corners. Who took calls from work at all hours of the night, even when she was off the clock, if it meant helping someone in need.

She could charm anyone, as evidenced by having Winston wrapped around her finger two minutes after meeting the skeptical manager.

She had this genuineness about her that sang through her every word. 

But sometimes, she still managed to throw John completely for a loop.

They were standing in the kitchen, Helen holding a glass of wine in her hand after dinner, while John rinsed the dishes. They stood in comfortable silence.

And then she said it, conversationally. Thoughtfully.

“I want you to fuck my face.”

John nearly dropped the plate.

“What?”

"You heard me."

He wasn't sure he had. John was almost certain that he was hallucinating and his dick had hardened on its own accord.

But then he hears the slight _tink_ of a glass being set on the counter. And then her arms are sliding around him and she is pressed against his back.

Fuck.

"Are you going to make me repeat myself?"

Yes. He was. If only to hear those words again, to savor the sound of her voice. The dirty requests that spilled from what looked like innocent pink lips.

"I want you…" she nips at his neck, "to fuck…" her hands slip to his belt, undoing the clasp, "my face."

He swallows and sets the plate down on the counter and wipes his hands on a towel.

He turns and, before he can do anything, Helen has yanked down his pants and dropped to her knees. She beams up at him as she runs her hand down his length, testing how hard he is. Her thumb circles the head of his cock as a small bead of precum slips loose.

She leans forward, staring up at him and licks. John holds back a groan as her tongue swirls around the head of his cock.

He braces his hands back on the sink and his entire body stiffens as Helen lets him fall from her mouth.

“I think you misunderstand me, John. I’m not giving you a blowjob. You’re fucking my face.”

His eyes darken and a hand shoots out, wrapping itself in her hair. She smirks up at him and John thrusts his hips forward, pushing his cock into her mouth. Helen moans at the contact and feels like heaven on his dick.

She tries to swallow him down, gagging on his length, but she doesn’t let up. If anything, she pushes her face closer to his core. 

And, oh, she so clearly wants this.

John uses her hair to force her to bob up and down and with every bounce, she moans. She moans and she whimpers and she doesn’t stop.

She wraps her hands around his thighs, using it as leverage to press even harder against him.

“Fuck, baby!” John groans and his fist tightens in her hair. “You look so fucking gorgeous with my cock in your hot little mouth. So fucking perfect on your knees.”

And he knows what it does to her when he talks like this. He knows first hand how wet it makes her to be praised, to be told what a good girl she is. He’d bet his house, his car, and all the gold coins in his possession that she was already soaking through her panties. 

He couldn’t wait to rip them off her.

He might try to make it to the couch before he fucked her. There was no way they were making it to the stairs. But he couldn’t guarantee it. Right now, the table in the corner seemed like a nice option. Or maybe he’d take her on the cold, tiled floor. She seemed to like being there on her knees well enough.

He can barely wait.

But he will, John decides. 

He’ll let her choke on his cock for a bit and then he’ll fuck her on his tongue. He could tie her to the door and force her to stand. Lick her cunt until her legs give out and she is left hanging by her hands.

She always seemed to do better when he tied her up. 

She lasted longer when he tied her up and it was so precious when she had to beg him to let her come.

Maybe he would make an effort to get her upstairs.

Or he could just use his belt on her hands.

But he doesn’t have time to think about that as Helen sucks him. She is trying so hard to take him all down. Her eyes are watery and a bit of drool falls down her chin as she continues to try and swallow him whole.

John wipes the corner of her eye with his thumb. “You’re doing so well, baby.”

She whines around him, and, fuck, he isn’t going to last long.

“Hels…” He rocks his hips, knowing how close he is to losing his prized control. “Fuck! Where?” he swallows, trying to maintain that last bit of command over his own body, “You want me to mark you? Spill all over your pretty face or down your pretty throat?”

Helen whimpers again, tightening her grip on his thighs and forcing him deeper down her throat, answering his question wordlessly.

He swears again, every thrust of his hips becoming erratic. Her name slips from his lips as she swallows him down until he is completely spent.

Helen slides down this length slowly, watching him through wet lashes as she pulls off him. Cum drips from her mouth and she catches it with a finger, keeping her eyes on his as she licks the finger clean.

John tugs her hair up and she follows his prompts, scrambling to her feet. 

She smirks at him and he yanks her head to his, kissing her hard, bruising her lips, and tasting the salt mixed with her taste. His teeth graze her bottom lip and she moans.

“Clothes off. Now.”


End file.
